FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional buckle assembly 10 secured to a structure 12, such as a portion of a car seat. The conventional buckle assembly 10 includes a clip 14 secured to the structure 12 through a fastener 15, such as a screw or bolt, and a strap frame 16 that is rotatably retained by the clip 14. The strap frame 16 includes a clip bar 18 that is rotatably secured within a channel of the clip 14. The clip bar 18 is integrally connected to lateral posts 20, which are in turn integrally connected to a strap bar 22. A strap passage 24 is defined between the clip 14, the lateral posts 20 and the strap bar 22.
A slide bar 26 is slidably retained over the lateral posts 20 of the strap frame 16. The slide bar 26 and the strap frame 16 cooperate to secure a strap 28, such as a seatbelt strap, within the strap passage 24.
The conventional buckle assembly 10 tends to allow the strap 28 to loosen or creep within the strap passage 24. For example, if oriented a particular way, the strap frame 16 may hang away from the structure 12. In this state, it is possible for the strap 28 to undesirably slacken or otherwise loosen within the strap passage 24.
Thus, a need exists for an improved buckle assembly that securely retains a strap. Further, a need exists for a buckle assembly that does not allow a strap retained therein to undesirably slacken.